Krelboyne Girl
|image=Krelboynegirl.jpg|260px |airdate=January 14, 2001 |previous=Old Mrs. Old |next=New Neighbors }} is the twelfth of the second season of Malcolm in the Middle, which was broadcast on January 14, 2001. Summary Malcolm comes into his bedroom where Lois is going through the laundry and asks why he isn't wearing his underwear, Malcolm says he prefers boxers, and Lois reiterates that he thinks he needs extra room but he is getting way ahead of himself. Once she leaves Malcolm wishes that for once he could have a childhood memory he doesn't have to repress. In the kitchen, Hal is ironing sees Dewey chewing the ear off of his teddy bear Domingo while using a coloring book, Lois comes in, and Hal asks if Dewey is getting too old for his stuffed animals. Lois contemplates that he is growing up, that is it said how that portion of his childhood has ended. Lois yanks Domingo away from Dewey. Malcolm's class has a new student named Cynthia (Tania Raymonde), and Lloyd, Stevie, and Dabney tell him he doesn't need to worry about the fears of being the new kid anymore. Malcolm says to them that they get dumped on and tortured by everyone else who attends their school, he questions about what reason could they have doing it to someone else. Malcolm then states that they do not even know the new girl, that she could be nice. He walks over to her desk to introduce himself. Cynthia explains that his dad wanted to get away from Manhattan, but she thinks the real reason is her mom marrying another man after divorce has put his father in a very difficult time, and that a new environment would help him. However, nothing has been the same since her brother's death in a boating accident. She finished with saying "just kidding". Stevie strolls on by and tells them to gt a room. Malcolm says goodbye and tells her he's glad his brother is okay, Cynthia then says she does not have a brother. Malcolm walks back to his seat, he turns to look at Cynthia and at that moment, it quickly becomes clear that she has a crush on him. Meanwhile at Marlin Academy, Commandant Spangler is suspicious about how one of his cadets had taking a joyride in Commandant Spangler's 1937 Stutz Bearcat in a corn field, and crashing it. He instructs them that the person responsible will be disciplned. Spangler then tells his cadets about how past punishments involved grueling midnight hikes through leech-infested swamps and the repetitive digging and filling of ditches, but things have changed. Due to a decision that was recently made by the court involving corporal punishment, he has found a loophole to allow him to bring back "Old Hickory" a long wooden stick he uses for whipping from retirement. To further explain, Spangler slices a fly in half with it. Francis feeling nervous since he was the one who damaged Spangler's car in the cornfield. He calls his father and asks him for a favor, an alibi that states they went on a father-son fishing trip the previous day. Hal inquires about what Francis has done, but Francis avoids Hal question by telling him if the details matter and that he has to do this for him. Hal refuses to do what Francis asks for. Francis then says he is calling his "chit", the one-time thing where he clls in a favor, and his father does it without asking about any of the details. Hal does not believe such a thing exists, he refuses to help Francis, and tells him that he's going to have to face the consequences of his actions like a responsible adult, Francis ends the phone call by saying he is very disappointed in his father. Lois comes in and asks about Francis' and Hal tells her that he got a B on his history final. Lois feels proud for their oldest son staying out of trouble for the longest time and believes things are turning around. Malcolm heads home late after using the school's computer, Cynthia is outside of the classroom, she says to Malcolm that she really liked what he aid in class about the search for intelligent life in the universe, and then wonders why people even bother with sending signals deep into space. Cynthia then asks Malcolm what it is like to have a brother, Malcolm says he does not know and tries to leave, but Cynthia all the way to his home. When he tells his mother, Lois assumes she is cute and understands what the boxer short situation was really about. She invites Cynthia in for dinner that evening, she thanks Lois and she says if Malcolm was more considerate he would've done it himself. Lois tells Malcolm to be nicer to her, as she does not have any other friends at all. Reese teases Malcolm by calling Cynthia as his girlfriend, Dewey asks Reese to stop as he knows where the teasing is going. Cynthia then thanks the chicken they are eating for giving it's own life for her to live, she tells Malcolm if she was killed and eaten she'd want to be thanked too. Just then, the house phone rings and Spangler is the one who is calling, he tells Hal about the incident with his car over the weekend and a thorough investigation that has led him to identify Francis as a prime suspect. Hal, without hesitating, claims that he and Francis were on a father-son fishing trip, he makes it more complicated by insisting he sends the fish they caught. Malcolm doesn't know how to react about this, panicking about a new love, and ends up throwing a brick through her window in the middle of the night. She is mad at first but ends up forgiving him. Trivia * This is the first episode featuring Cynthia Sanders. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes focusing on Cynthia